


A Million Miles

by itisknown517



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Multi, Possible smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisknown517/pseuds/itisknown517
Summary: They say when you meet your soulmate you just know. For Gendry, when he meets Arya Stark again for the first time in years, he knows the she is the missing puzzle piece he has been searching for and he will stop at nothing to make her see that she belongs with him. For Arya, when she meets Gendry Baratheon again for the first time in years, she brushes him off without a second thought, she has the perfect boyfriend already, what could Gendry possibly have to offer her.





	1. From Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! 
> 
> Okay so here goes my first fic, even tho I've been such an avid gendrya fic reader for so long! Please feel free to tell me how you feel, if you like it, if you don't, i'm open to it all!

Arya Stark was restless, not in the literal sense, but in her soul. She should be content, she is doing so well in her life; dream job, great boyfriend, wonderful family and perfect circle of friends. But she just can’t seem to shake this nagging need for something, even if she has no idea what that something might be. Maybe she just needs to get some sleep, there is no way her mind could be at its best after 14 hours in the MICU at the hospital, especially after the night she had, three codes and one death. So that’s exactly what she does, grabs Chinese at her favorite place on the corner since Ned won’t be home for dinner anyways, a bottle of wine at the liquor store and heads home to crash for ten or twelve hours. 

Nymeria greets her at the door, always out of her mind excited when Arya gets home, “Hello my princess!” she says as she gives the giant malamute mix a bear hug. “I’m not sure what I would do if you weren’t always here for me girl, the only one who keeps me grounded.” Arya manages to walk and feed Nymeria, eat her food and down two glasses of wine in record time. With no energy left to do anything other than strip and climb into bed, “Come on Nym, time to shut off my brain”, Arya crashes, not resurfacing till around 9am in the next day.

 

***

Gendry Baratheon was content, he had everything he could ask for, and if someone had asked him when he was a kid what he saw for his future he wouldn’t have been able to even dream up something this good. For some poor foster kid with nothing going for him, he had done pretty well for himself; successful business owner, awesome friends, perfect blended family, and all the anger he struggled with as a teen resolved. And yet, something was missing, the final puzzle piece had yet to be discovered, but he supposed that was okay, it would show up in time. 

“Hi mom! Hi Dad!” he greeted his (adoptive) parents, Davos with a hug and Mayra with a kiss on the cheek. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky to be taken in by them but he was grateful. They had wanted another child, a sibling for their son Devan, but Mayra couldn’t have any more kids. So, when Davos’ best friend Stannis told him about a young boy whose foster case came across his desk, petty theft, him and Mayra decided to take a chance on Gendry. And while those first few years had been difficult they never gave up on him, and for that he would be forever grateful. “’Ello son!” Davos claps him on the back, “What brings you by the house on this fine Saturday mornin’.” Stealing a piece of bacon before his mother can shoo him away he explains, “Just thought I would take advantage of the good weather and take care of some yard work for you guys.” 

“Honey, what exactly do you think I keep you father around for?” his mother says to him while laughing, “because it’s not for his good looks, now you begone, go enjoy a day off for once!” 

“Like hell it’s not my good looks! He hears his dad mutter as he turns to leave and he can’t help but chuckle to himself, he hopes that one day he gets as lucky to find some who loves him that much. And so, with that sendoff he back tracks out the side door, and to his truck, not sure what to do with the rest of his day. Pulling out his phone he quickly dials he buddy and business partner in crime Beric, hoping he hasn’t already made plans for the day. 

***

When Arya finally stirs there is bright sunshine coming through the blinds and a fresh mug of steaming coffee waiting to greet her, along with a note from her boyfriend Ned. 

_Good morning beautiful! Took Nym out for walk in the park, should be back in about a half hour, be ready because I’m taking you out for breakfast when I get back and we are going to spend the whole day together! Love, Ned_

 

All it takes is the word breakfast for Arya to jump out of bed and into the shower. She is sitting at the breakfast bar in their small kitchen when Nymeria comes bounding in, with Ned following behind her. “Good morning sunshine” he says as he leans down to give her kiss, “Ready for breakfast?”

“Ned how long have we been together, I’m literally always ready for breakfast” she laughs. “Good point, let’s go then! I was thinking we could get a table outside at that little place you like near Lincoln Center and you know how quickly they fill up on Saturday mornings.” And with that they are out the door, and Arya is so excited. Not just for breakfast but to actually spend some time with Ned. 

They had been together for years, since freshman year of college, Columbia University, her pre-nursing and him pre-med. Now here they were, her a nurse in the ICU and him a resident, making their dreams come true together. But those dreams didn’t leave much time for each other lately, it seemed they were always on opposite shifts, the schedules never lining up just right. So, a whole day spent together was a miracle and one she intended to take full advantage of.


	2. People Like Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on our two favorite people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a little slow moving but I wanted to give everyone a little background in form of filler, i promise i'll gain momentum when i really fall into the swing of this. Just stick with me till then! Enjoy!

Gendry rolled over onto his stomach and let out a long groan, he really had to stop letting Beric and Hotpie talk him into shot pong at Anguy’s summer BBQ’s. Those games always lead to a hangover so big it takes him all day Sunday to recover, he wasn’t 22 anymore. He didn’t even wanna think about what they were gonna do to him on his 30th birthday in a few weeks, but he could guess he would be hungover for a week. After laying there in bed willing his head to stop pounding for ten minutes he finally gathers the strength to get up, pop a couple advil and take a shower.

Forty minutes, a shower, and three glasses of water later Gendry feels somewhat like a human again. Sundays are his quiet day, his day for himself to binge watch Netflix and to catch up on some paper work relating to his construction/landscaping business that he owns with Beric. Walking into his home office with a steaming mug of coffee he settles at his desk to go over their upcoming accounts and make sure all his payrolls are up to date. Two hours and three contract drafts later Gendry sits back to check the time and sees 2 missed calls from his mom and one from his brother Devan. He types a quick text, _what’s up bro?_ , and heads to the kitchen to refresh his coffee. Within seconds he gets a reply,

_Mom and Dad wanna do dinner tonight, Copper Bottom, 6 o’clock?_

_Yeah that sounds great, let mom know for me :)_

Gendry and Devan were as close as brothers could be even if they weren’t actually related, and while he loved blood his siblings from his birth father a lot, his bond with Devan couldn’t be rivaled with anyone else.

At 6:20 on the dot that evening Gendry pulls into the restaurant parking lot right behind his parents, excited to get together for a family dinner, they hadn’t done it in a while. He hops down from his truck and meets his family by the door of their favorite restaurant for as long as he can remember. “My three favorite men all together again, how could I possibly be more lucky?” his mom says after they’re seated at their table. Gendry smiles when his dad rolls his eyes good-naturedly at her and says, “Well May we could win the lottery and move somewhere it never snows!” That makes the boys laugh as Mayra slaps his arm playfully. “Anyways, what’s new with you boys. Any interesting new contracts Gen? What about you Dev, any new places on the travel docket any time soon?”

“My first intercontinental flight is next month, China” Devan states proudly to the table. “Congrats bro! That’s awesome” Gendry says patting him on the back. Devan is a pilot, and he hasn’t yet flown outside the continental US and the Caribbean so this is a major accomplishment and step towards pilot and not co-pilot. “Thanks man, what about you? How goes the business?” “It’s great actually, I’m actually heading into the city tomorrow to meet with Robb Stark, not sure if you guys remember him?” they all nod and he goes on, “He has a prospective client looking to build a house up here and he called me to come in for a meeting with him and the client and see if Brotherhood Construction might be the right fit for them.” 

His mother looks at him and his brother with a beaming smile on her face, “How wonderful, isn’t it wonderful Davos! Both our sons so successful, now if only they could find nice girls to be as proud of them as I am.” Davos just smiles at his wife, love shining through, while the brothers look at each other and blush at the same time. “One day mom, we promise” they say in unison. At that moment their food is served and the conversation slips into easy mundane chatter about various other subjects. 

It’s close to ten at night by the time Gendry gets home from dinner with his family and he is exhausted all over again. His pitbull mix Kodah comes to greet him at the door when he walks in with a lick on the hand and a wagging tail. “Hey boy, at least I have someone here waiting for me to get home, but as pretty as you are you’re no lady.” Kodah barks at him and turns around as if he is offended, “Oh don’t be like that you grump I still love you! Come on let’s go to bed, I’ll even let you sleep on my side of the bed” He calls after the dog before making his way to his room and falling into bed trying to push away the thoughts of how lonely the other side of the bed is. Tomorrow is gonna be an early day and he can’t afford to look like a zombie in this meeting. 

***

Sundays are sacred in the Stark family household, it’s the one day that everyone gets together in the same place at the same time. When Arya was a new nurse she missed these family days more than she thought she would, but alternating weekends has given them back to her. She speeds through her morning routine, and gets plenty of dirty looks from Nymeria in the process for rushing her too but by 830 her and the dog are in car and on the road back to her childhood home, about two hours north of New York City. 

Arya and her brother Bran barely make it through the front door when they are nearly taken out by four huge malamute mixes, eager to greet their siblings who zoom past Arya and Bran. Following hot on the heels of the dogs is their little brother Rickon, who still lives at home with their parents. “God, I thought you guys would never get here! Do you have any idea how boring it is listening to mom and Marg and Sansa going on about baby stuff? And all Dad and Robb talk about is work!” he groans out.

“Good to see you to Rick, I’m fine thanks for asking!” Arya shoots at him sarcastically while Bran just rolls his eyes and breezes past them into the kitchen. Rickon blushes and gives Arya a hug to apologize, “Sorry Arry”. 

“It’s fine you giant pain, how’s work going?” she laughs and asks him as they make their way toward to kitchen with the dogs. “It’s good, learning a lot. Tormund is pretty awesome as a mentor, funny as hell! I can’t wait to be an initiated union member though and not just the new apprentice in the scene. I’ll have to thank Jon someday in the future for getting me in with him.”

“Awesome I’m happy for you. Good morning everyone!” Arya greets her family, all gathered at various points in the kitchen. Robb and their dad are sitting at the table in the breakfast nook, Bran is making himself coffee, and Sansa and Robb’s wife Margaery are sitting at the bar planning baby showers things. The only one missing is her cousin Jon, raised with them and more like a brother than anything else. Amid a chorus of good mornings her mother Catelyn comes over to give her a hug in greeting, “Hello darling, we’ve missed you, where’s Ned?” Catelyn asks. “He is on call this weekend at the hospital starting today, very sorry he couldn’t make it but he says hi!” Arya answers. “Oh, that’s a shame, but we are so proud of him and hopefully he can make it next time. Now go give your father a kiss.” Arya gives both her brother and father a hug and a kiss before making her way over to Sansa and Margaery. 

“How are you feeling Marg, over that morning sickness now that you’re at 5 months?” She asks her sister-in-law after she hugs both girls. “Yes thankfully! This baby is definitely all your brother though, all he does is move and wake me up in the middle of the night already” she answers with a big smile. “Oh, be ready love, it only gets worse! All these boys gave me and Ned a run for our money their entire childhood. And forget about Arya, her and Rickon were the terrible two” and with that comment Arya and Rickon both make a face at their mother before everyone starts to laugh. They fall into an easy chatter after that while they wait for lunch to be done. 

Much later when all the dishes are cleaned away and everyone has moved to the back deck to relax, Arya just sits back and takes a moment to observe and appreciate this crazy family of hers. The only thing missing is Jon, her favorite brother, even if he is technically her cousin. Jon is the son of her aunt Lyanna and her husband Rheagar Targaryen, both dead in a tragic accident shortly after Jon was born, leaving him parentless and alone. So Lyanna’s brother Ned and his wife Catelyn took Jon in and raised him and loved him as their own alongside their own children and he has been their brother ever since. He is overseas now, a captain in the Marines stationed in England, with his girlfriend Ygritte following him around as a travel nurse. On days like this is when Arya misses him most, and Ygritte too, they clicked the first time they met. 

“Hey dad heard anything from Jon lately, it was your turn in the skype round this week, right?” she calls across the deck. “It was,” he answers, “He is good, just counting down the days to retirement from active duty, he sent his love to everyone and that he can’t wait to be home for family Sundays again. Your mother seems to think he may be proposing shortly after that happens. Isn’t that right Cat?” Ned questions her. “Well it’s about time he does, that girl has followed him halfway around the world, the least he could do is settle down with her when they finally come home!” Cat exclaims, and Arya can’t help but agree with her mom on this one. Jon and Ygritte met while she was in college and him freshly in the military. Her brother Tormund was Jon’s superior in boot camp and it is through him that they met. By the time Ygritte graduated Jon was already overseas, so she got a job as a travel nurse to be with him where ever he is. 

Theirs is the kind of relationship Sansa would gush about as a little girl and Arya is happy Jon found someone who loves him that much, like her parents and Robb. But that’s how it is for all the Starks, they find their other half and there is no looking back for them. Look at Aunt Lyanna, Rheagar left his first wife for her because he just couldn’t imagine a life without her and she without him. 

Arya hopes that Ned is that person for her, she loves him and their relationship is great, he treats her wonderfully, they want the same things and he is so easy to live with. Sometimes she wonders if he really is the one though, and Arya hates to feel that way but in the deep parts of her mind she can’t help but question if she would follow him to the end of the world and if he would for her. In her questioning moments she isn’t always so sure and this is one of those moments. Shaking her head to clear out the negative thoughts she looks up to catch Brans eye, “Think it’s time to hit the road little brother.” He nods to her, “Agreed, you’re probably gonna hit traffic in the Bronx after you drop me off and Summer and Nym get restless being too long in the car.” 

“We better be on our way too, Marg gets tired in the evenings and I have to be up early for a meeting tomorrow morning” Robb says, getting up and leaning down to help his wife out of her chair. The long round of goodbyes ensues after that and everyone is on the road within the hour.


	3. Something I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS WE ARE CANON AND I CANNOT HANDLE IT!! I must have re-watched the 8x02 scenes like a million times already!  
> Anyways they finally meet even though its brief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! and if anyone wants you can find me on tumblr tesskirixo :)

The things Arya misses most about being a kid is the ability to sleep in, being an adult and a nurse has ruined her sleep schedule, the days of sleeping past 7am are long gone. After about 10 minutes of working up the energy she drags herself out of bed and to the kitchen. First, she prepares Nymeria’s breakfast, the lazy dog is still in bed, not one to get up a second before she feels like it no matter how much Arya annoys her. Once she places the bowl on the floor Arya goes about making herself a light breakfast, eggs, yogurt, toast and avocado, and of course coffee. The smell of the eggs cooking lures Nymeria to the kitchen where she promptly digs in to her food, “Good Morning sleeping beauty, how about a run and a nice long game of fetch in the park this morning?” She gets a few excited barks, “I’ll take that as a yes!” 

It’s almost 10:30 when Arya and Nymeria get back the apartment and she can hear the shower running when she walks in the door. Nymeria trots into the living room and flops down on her pillow while Arya strips and heads for the bathroom. Slipping in behind Ned she places a kiss on his shoulder and grabs the body wash from his hand, “Hello handsome, long time no see, I think I forgot what you look like” she teases. “Arya! I didn’t even hear you guys come in, and that’s not nice! I could never forget what you look like, my beauty” as he kisses her full on the mouth. “Don’t make me blush mister! Now are you gonna help make me all clean, or perhaps you want me to stay dirty” she teases as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him. 

It’s not till over a half hour later that they finally get out of the shower, pink and pruny and smiling. “So, what’s on your agenda for the rest of the day?” Ned asks her as she is drying her hair. “I actually have lunch plans with Robb today, he is going to give me some more information to plan Marg’s surprise baby shower.” She flips her head down to dry the underside and when she flips back up she asks him the same question. “Sleep and then back to the hospital for my last overnight before 3 days off. When you get back later let’s plan something fun for Wednesday, you’re off also right?” She nods before going back to their bedroom to get dressed and do her makeup. It’s never much, but she picked up some tips from Sansa in their later teenage years that stuck with her. Ned is on the couch and she leans down to kiss him goodbye, doing the same to Nymeria and with that she is out the door and, on her way downtown to the Stark Building. 

***

The alarm goes off and even by Gendry’s standards 5am is early, but he needs to stop by a few of his jobsites before he leaves for the city this morning and this meeting is definitely one he doesn’t wanna be late too. Sure, Robb wouldn’t really hold it against him, they had been friends throughout high school, along with Robb’s brother Jon. Not best friends by any means but they all played baseball and football for the school and being on those teams form their own kind of comradery. When they had both went away to college after graduation and Gendry stayed near their hometown the friendships just kind of fizzled out, except for the occasional summer bonfire when they were home. 

When Robb had called him a few weeks ago out of the blue he had been shocked, told him he had a client, some Broadway actor, looking to build in the area and could Gendry come in for a meeting. He leapt at the chance, this could be huge for him and Beric, a house that would be seen by lots of people to spread the word about their business. Not they were struggling at all but this kind of growth would be significant for them and their employees. 

Gendry drags himself out of bed but Kodah doesn’t even stir, just looks up at him, lets out a sigh and flops back down on the bed. “Your breakfast will be in the kitchen when you want it your highness” he says to the dog before jumping in the shower. He is ready and out the door by 6, planning to stop first by his office to grab some basic paperwork he thinks he might need. “Well looks at what the cat dragged in, I didn’t even think you owned a tie Gendry” Beric says to him as he walks into his office. “Shut up Beric, just because you don’t know how to dress in anything but dirty jeans and work boots doesn’t mean I don’t.” 

“Well well, someone is a little touchy this morning. Stop stressing, the meeting will be fine, why would Robb Stark even waste his time with our little company if he didn’t think it was worth it” Beric reassures him. Gendry shrugs,” I guess you’re right, I’ll call you after its all over and let you know how it goes. I’m gonna stop by the Stone Brook Plaza project and the Miller house on my way down. Can you check in at the Reed place, Meera wants some work done on the barn.” “On the to-do list bro, I’ll talk to you later, and remember, RELAX!” Beric claps him on the back as he walks back past him and out the door. 

After he is reassured that both jobs are going well he gets on his bike and sets out for Manhattan. An hour and a half and minimal traffic later Gendry pulling his bike up and parking outside the Stark Building. He locks up his stuff and makes his way into the security desk where the guard looks up and ask for his name and his business. “Gendry Baratheon, I have a meeting with Mr. Stark at 10 am.” After a quick phone call the guard hands him a visitor pass and points him towards an elevator bank to the left, “Take the middle one up to the twentieth floor, they are expecting you.” With a deep breath Gendry squares his shoulders and step out of the elevator, and is promptly shown into Robb’s office by his secretary, pretty young girl. She definitely makes her interest known with her eyes but she isn’t really his type. 

“Gendry! Its great to see you again! How are you?” Robb exclaims, giving Gendry a huge bear hug when he walks through the door. Gendry hugs him back, “Robb! It’s great to see you too, it has definitely been way too long. I’m good, I heard you’re a married man now. How’s it feel?” he asks. “I am and its great, I’m actually gonna be a dad soon too if you can imagine that” and they both laugh. He will be a great dad Gendry thinks, and he is surprised at the pang of jealousy he feels. “Anyways, Gendry I would like to introduce you to my brother-in-law Loras Tyrell, he is the client I wanted you to meet.” The two men shake hands and everyone settles in to get the meeting started. 

It’s almost noon by the time they finish up, and Gendry couldn’t be more pleased. His work style and design click well with Robb’s architecture plans and Loras’ vision for his house, he is ready to get out of Manhattan now that his Broadway career has finally taken off. They end the meeting by setting up a date in about a month to finalize all the paperwork. They will be able to break ground fairly quickly after than since Loras already has the plot of land purchased.  
The three men file out of the office and towards the elevator, “Why don’t you join us for lunch Gendry?” Loras says. “Wish I could gentleman but there is always work to be done and I really should be heading back upstate before the evening traffic” he answers as they all step out of the elevator on the ground floor. Robb says something after that but he doesn’t hear it because as they are stepping out a brunette woman at the security desks turns their way and it feels like all the air in Gendry’s body has been stolen. The first thing he notices are her eyes, the color of storm clouds before a downpour and he is lost. Then she starts walking towards them and he forces his brain into gear.

***

At the sound of Robb’s voice Arya turns and starts to walk over to her brother, he is with Loras and another man. The stranger’s face is familiar to her but she can’t quiet place where she knows him from. “Hello big brother, Hi Loras!” she greets them, with a hug for Robb and a kiss on the cheek for Loras before turning to the mystery man. “Good morning sister!” he says as he hugs her back before turning to Gendry, “Arya this is Gendry, one of my old football mates from high school, he is gonna be building the house we are designing for Loras. Gendry, my little sister Arya Stark.” The lightbulb goes off for Arya then, “Gendry, Gendry Waters!? I remember now, you were the wide receiver, right?” He hesitates for a minute in his shock before he answers her, “Uh yeah that was me, but its Gendry Baratheon now. Nice to meet you again Arya.” 

“You too! Will you be coming with us for lunch then too?” she asks. “Actually no, I have some business to tend to back home. Well everyone, it’s been a pleasure and Robb, Loras I’ll see you both in a few weeks.” Arya watches as Gendry head out the front of the building before turning back to her brother and Loras, “So gentleman where are you taking me for lunch?” 

“Don’t you mean where are you taking us for lunch, you’re treat and all” Loras laughs putting his arm around Arya as the three of them stroll out into the sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	4. Moths To A Flame

His alarm clock jolts Gendry out of his dream, and he shakes his head to clear out those grey eyes from his mind. It’s been almost a month but he can’t shake her from his head, especially those incredible eyes. He can’t believe little Arry, the dirty little tomboy always chasing after her older brothers and cheering them on at all their games had turned into the stunning Arya Stark he had met in Robb’s office. He could remember clear as day the little urchin always wanting to prove herself tough as the boys, and usually winning, after Jon or Robb pulled her out of some scrap that had usually started because someone had bad mouthed one of her brothers. And now she was all grown up, beautiful and seemingly taking up all the spare space in his mind on a daily basis. With a sigh, a groan and some major side-eye from Kodah he gets up and starts his day, work waits for no one. 

It is just after 9am when Gendry parks his truck in the yard at the Reed Family Farm. He grabs his coffee and lets Kodah jump down next to him before making his way over to the entrance to the horse barn. Meera must have heard him pull up because she comes out and meets him half way. “Good Morning Gendry, the stalls you need are empty and ready for you” she tells him as she bends down to greet Kodah who licks her face in excitement. “Good morning to you too boy!” she laughs and pulls out a treat for him from her pocket. “Kodah relax! You got quiet the admirer there Meera” he laughs, “I’ll just unload the truck and get started. Come on lover boy she doesn’t have any more treats for you” he says before turning back and opening the bed of his truck. 

 

Gendry has been working hard for about 2 hours when he hears voices approaching the barn. He pauses for a second and looks over at Kodah who is sleeping in the sun and wonders if he should put his shirt back on but decides against it, it is almost 90 degrees in July after all. Two seconds later he sees a furry blur going running past him, and two seconds after that Kodah goes off after it. “Nymeria! Come!” he hears a woman yell behind him and he turns at the authoritative tone before two furry blurs going racing back past him and almost taking him down. And that’s when he notices her, the wonderful grey eyes that have been haunting every corner of his mind. He snaps back to reality and grabs Kodah by the collar before looking up. “Sorry about that” he says at the same time as her, and they both laugh. She is with a woman he doesn’t know, short like her but with silvery blonde hair. “Hello again Arya, fancy meeting you here” he says. 

***

“Gendry! Hi! What are you doing here?!” she asks and then realizes that’s a dumb question if the tools and building materials scattered about are anything to go by, _obviously he is working stupid_ she thinks to herself. “Sorry about Nymeria, she just gets really excited when she has open space to run around in” she apologizes, looking down at the dog sitting next to her. “No worries, Kodah clearly has no manners either. What did I tell you about chasing after pretty ladies boy, it’s just rude!” he says to the dog before turning to Arya’s companion, “Hello, I’m Gendry and this is Kodah” he introduces them both.

Both girls chuckle, “Daenerys, but you can call me Dany. Nice to meet you both” she replies before reaching down to pet Kodah. “Well this has been fun but we have some horses waiting for us” Arya interrupts, “Nice to see you again Gendry, bye Kodah” and with that Arya, Dany and Nymeria walk down to the tack room. Once inside the room Dany stops short and spins around, “Who is that sexy man and how do you know him?! And why have you been holding out on me!?” Arya’s eyes widen and she exclaims, “I have not been holding out on you! I was only reintroduced to him last month at Robb’s office, and he isn’t that hot so stop that! And aren’t you and Jorah practically married, what are you doing even thinking that!”

“Looking and touching are two different things, and boy is he worth looking at, I mean did you see those abs. And besides it wasn’t me that he couldn’t take his eyes off of” she answers while raising her eyebrows suggestively at Arya whose cheeks turn bright pink. “Oh, shut up and grab your grooming box and tack would you!” and with that Arya spins on her heel and out to the stall of her white and roan colored paint Flame. The horse greets her with a nicker and a sniff, looking for an apple no doubt. He was her college graduation present from her family and Arya loved him more than anything, her time at the barn is her stress release and she tries to get there at least four or five times a week. It also helps that her best friend has a horse too, a beautiful white mare named Silver, a gift from Dany’s late husband Drogo. Theirs was a whirlwind romance, beginning while Dany was just a teenager but they got married right out of high school before Drogo was killed in a hunting accident a few years. She doesn’t talk about him much but Arya knows that she loved him immensely, you can see it when she is with Silver. 

After the horses are ready to go, they lead them out into the warm up ring before heading out onto one of the many trails that branch off the farm. Nymeria runs ahead and the girl fall into a comfortable silence for the first part of their ride. “Man, what a beautiful day! I seriously love the summer and that I have someone to ride with!” Dany exclaims, throwing a huge grin in Arya’s direction. “Me too, so how goes the new collection? What is it you designing now, bridal couture?” Arya turns in the saddle to ask. “That’s right, a new line of winter themed bridal gowns and head pieces. Hopefully I’ll be getting a feature at fall fashion week this year. And speaking of bridal, when do I get to start designing your dress, hasn’t Ned grown a pair and popped the question.” Arya laughs and shakes her head. “Well what is he waiting for then?! I mean you guys have been together what, 6 or 7 years already, you live together and you both have good jobs. I mean shit or get off the pot I say!” Daenerys proclaims. 

Arya is quiet for a minute, thinking before she responds. She quickly puts on a smile for her friend and responds, “I’m sure he is just waiting for the perfect moment” before urging Flame into a canter. Does she want Ned to propose, she thinks she does but she can’t help but feel this little doubt buried deep and all of the sudden a pair of ocean blue eyes pops into her mind. She shakes the image away and rides back into the yard, Dany and Nym close behind. 

***

Gendry is just finishing up loading everything back into his truck when Arya comes riding back into the yard. He gives her a quick wave which she returns before whistling for Kodah. The dog looks longingly at Nymeria for a second and whines before jumping into the truck. “You too huh boy? Come on, let’s go home.” 

Every day for the rest of that week every time a car pulls into the yard dog and master both anxiously look towards the aisle, but every time they are disappointed by who walks into the barn. Gendry curses himself for being such a fool, he is there to do a job and he needs to focus on getting it done, she isn’t just going to appear every time her thinks of her. Besides his next meeting with Robb is coming up soon, maybe fate will take pity on him then.


	5. Universal Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chance meeting, because how else would the universe do it but to torture us at every turn! Also a little more background into family ties and sibling relationships!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Arya only went to the barn in the very early mornings or long after 5 had passed in the evening, or sometimes not at all depending on work, for the next few weeks. She also avoided Robb’s office like the plague, haunted by blue eyes and a sexy smile. “I hope you aren’t banging each other right now!” She yells walking into Dany and Jorah’s apartment, only a floor under hers. “Shut up we are in here” Dany answers back from the living room. Arya walks further into the apartment and sees them sitting on the couch watching something on Netflix. She flops into her favorite chair next to the couch, “So kids what’s on the menu for dinner?!” 

“Do you only ever think of food?” Jorah asks her laughing. “As if there is anything else worth thinking of” she answers making a face. She loves having her best friend so close, whenever she feels too much in her own head all she has to do is take a three second elevator ride to distraction. “It’s only 2 in the afternoon Arya, way too early for me to be planning dinner. Let’s watch another movie and then decide. Besides with the rain coming down like it is I’m sure it will be something delivery anyways” Dany says, snuggling into her spot on the couch. Arya nods her head to agree and grabs a blanket from the linen closet, making herself comfy in her chair. 

 

They are half way through their second movie when Arya feels her phone vibrate under her leg. _Arya what are you doing?_ She reads and it’s from her sister Sansa. _Just watching a movie with Dany and Jorah, whats up Sans?_ she responds. The little bubble that lets you know someone is typing pops up, _I need you._ Arya is out of her chair so fast she gets a nasty look from both Drogon and Viserion who were purring in her lap, and runs out the door yelling an apology to her friends, “Family Emergency! Sorry guys!” as the door slams behind her. 

She doesn’t think she has ever gotten to Sansa’s house north of the city that quickly before but 40 minutes later she is walking into the living room. It is there that she finds her sister, her strong, sweet sister curled up in a ball with puffy eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. “Sansa what happened!?” she asks, pulling her into a hug. She sniffles before answering “This is going to sound crazy but I think someone is following me and I didn’t wanna be alone tonight.” Arya’s eyes go wide in shock for a second, “Oh my god! When did this start Sans?” She starts to answer but has to pause when the tears start to fall again, “A few months ago I guess, it always felt like someone was watching me at the grocery store or in the library, and then I kept seeing the same car where ever I was. I thought I was just being paranoid but earlier on my evening walk around the block with Lady I swear this car was trailing us, and then when we got home someone started pounding on the door. I ignored it and called you, eventually it stopped and whoever was there left.” Arya is speechless for a minute before she feels the anger boiling up inside her. No one messes with her family, especially her sister. Some would think it weird how protective Arya is over Sansa considering they were always at each other’s throats as kids, but in their later teens they became as close as sister could be. It was shortly after Sansa had gotten out of her abusive high school relationship with the son of their dad's best friend, and intensified after she was manipulated by her creepy older TA in college, a friend of their mothers, that their bond really was sealed. She takes a few calming breaths in, “Okay, first things first I’m gonna go put up the kettle, then I’ll run you a bath with that lavender bubble bath and your favorite incense. Just relax, you’re safe Sansa.” Letting out a huge sigh she engulfs Arya in the tightest hug, “Thanks Arya” is all she says before wiping her eyes with another tissue. 

The next morning Arya tells Sansa it’s time to file an official complaint with the police, especially given everything she has already been through. “Also, I don’t think you should stay here alone, so I’ll give you three options; come stay with Ned and I, Nym and I come stay with you or I’m telling mom and dad so they force you to go stay with them.” Arya tells her as they’re leaving the station. “Arya I’ll be fine! You heard the officer, they are gonna put a watch on my place for the next few weeks and see if that turns up anything. Plus, I have Lady and all those self-defense classes we took.” Arya just rolls her eyes, but agrees “Only on the condition that if nothing comes from the next weeks you reconsider” Her sister agrees, hugging her “I love you little sister!” and giving her a kiss. “Yeah, yeah now take me to lunch woman! Then we can shop for our new little niece or nephew!”

***

The next few weeks pass by in a blur of work for Gendry, and try as he might he can only string out the Reed job for so long, so he puts the finishing touches on and calls the job complete. He hasn’t seen her again, not at the barn or at Stark Architecture, but the second meeting goes better than the first and they are ready to move into phase one of the Tyrell house. He knows this is ridiculous, he hasn’t ever spoken more than ten words to the woman but he can’t get Arya Stark out of his mind, her face is clear in his mind even if it has been over a month since he saw it. _I’m hopeless!_ He thinks as he is walking into the mall, meeting his sister Mya. 

“Hello little brother!” He hears before someone jumps on his back, dark hair falling over his shoulder and into his face. “Mya! Get off me you buffoon! I can’t believe you dragged me to the mall on a Saturday” He groans, pretending to drop her. “Hey it’s not every day one’s father turns 60! And since Cersei found the place and sent the invites, Myrcella and Barra are taking care of the caterers, and Tommen and Edric are doing the DJ, it’s up to us to take care of decorations! Now stop complaining and let’s go, party city awaits.” Mya skips off ahead, but Gendry takes a slower pace, thinking about how far they had all come to form this crazy blended family. Shortly after Davos and Myra adopted him, he found out that the friend who had told them about him was actually his uncle and through Stannis he was introduced to his biological father, Robert Baratheon. The early years had been rough for everyone, Cersei and Robert had a tough marriage back then, and it didn’t help that four kids from other women popped up out of nowhere over the years. It took a lot of years and a lot of professional help but they were all a family now and he loved them and they loved him. He even got over enough of his anger to officially change his last name to Baratheon which was something his father had been very happy about. So here he was planning a surprise 60th birthday party for Robert for next weekend. 

Two hours and ten stores later, not only is Gendry weighed down with bags of every decoration known to man but also three presents for Robert, all from Mya. “Come on bro, keep up!” She shouts over her shoulder. “Well maybe I could move a little faster if you hadn’t bought everything in this damn mall!” He shouts back, making a face. He lets out a groan as Mya turns to go into yet another store when his sees her, he would know that brunette braid anywhere. She is walking with a tall redhead, their arms linked. She looks fantastic he thinks, perfect legs in short blue jean shorts. She stops as the red head leads her into the same store that Mya just walked into, some kind of party store, he doesn’t catch the name. He sees them walk over to a section with baby themed decorations but Mya is nowhere to be found so he starts to wander the aisles. 

“Sansa hi!” He hears his sister exclaim as he spots her, talking to one person he is trying to avoid. “Mya! What a pleasant surprise, its been way to long! How are you?” He makes eye contact with her over the shoulders of his sister and the other girl, and she rolls hers making him laugh. Hearing him laugh makes his sister turn to him, “Gendry this is my old coworker Sansa, we used to waitress together in college.” He reaches out to shake her hand, “Nice to meet you” he replies. “Likewise, and this is my sister Arya” She introduces. “Nice to meet you Mya, Gendry nice to see you again” she nods at both of them. He nods politely back and turns to his sister, “Come on sis, I’m starving!” trying not to be obvious about how anxious he is to get out of there. He has a hard time functioning when Arya Stark is near and the sooner he gets away the less likely he is to make a complete fool of himself. She shakes her head, “Do you always think with your stomach? But fine, it was so good to see you Sansa, we should do lunch one day soon I miss you!” The girls hug and agree to meet up soon before he practically runs out of the store ahead of Mya. 

***

As soon as the two black haired siblings disappear Sansa spins around to Arya, “Nice to see you again?! What was that about, since when do you know Gendry Baratheon?!” she fires at her sister! “I don’t! Not really at least! I’ve just seen him around a few times, working at Meera’s barn and meeting with Robb and Loras about the new house Loras wants to build! It not that serious okay, just drop it!” And to Sansa’s utter astonishment her sister turns bright red, Sansa can’t recall if there was ever a time that she has seen her tough little sister blush, especially over a guy. “Oh my god! Oh my god!!” Sansa exclaims, “I mean I don’t blame you, he is H-O-T hot, just look at those arms.” Arya feels like she could just die of embarrassment, “Can it Sansa, I’m a happily taken women and no muscled biceps or terrific blue eyes is gonna change that.” 

“Whatever you say little sister….” Sansa says doubtfully and turns back to browsing the baby shower decorations. “So, I’m thinking of a “you are my sunshine” theme for Marg, what do you think?” Arya says to change the subject. “I think that is perfect!” Sansa agrees as they continue shopping.


	6. You Got What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally our babies get a little one on one conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to all the comments I've gotten on this so far, thank you all for being so nice and so positive, sorry I'm so terrible are replying! I truly appreciate it! And now that i'm out of school for the semester i'll hopefully be updating more often :)

Gendry couldn’t remember the last time he had a totally free day, with no pending work or papers, a day where his time was totally his own from start to finish. So after leisurely going through his morning routine and calling his parents he loads up Kodah for a nice Sunday outing. First, they visit Davos and Myra, the latter of whom spoils his dog, since “it’s the only grandchild I can ever hope to have it seems”, and then head to the pet store where again his dog gets spoiled rotten. This time it’s his own fault, he should never have let Kodah pick his own toy off the shelf. In keeping with the theme of spoil Kodah day, something that somehow just happened, he decides to head over to the dog park, he can continue to relax and Kodah can have some fun.

***

It was an unusually quiet family Sunday at the Stark household that day with only Arya and Rickon there for brunch with their parents. Bran was on shift at the precinct, Sansa is away on a field trip with the music club at the school where she teaches and Robb and Marg were down in Maryland visiting her family before the baby arrives in a few months. Rickon left after brunch to go hangout with some friends. “Thanks little bro, good to see you too! Glad we got to spend some time together....” Arya called to his back as he ran out the door. He turned and blew her a sarcastic kiss as the door shut. Arya lounged in the living room for a little while before wandering into the kitchen, “Mom I think I’ll take Nymeria, Ghost and Ice to the dog park, it’s way too nice out and they could use the exercise.” Catelyn turned and smiled to her daughter “That’s a fabulous idea sweetie, your father and I appreciate it. Ghost misses your brother a lot, having Ice helps but I think an outing will lift his spirits.” Arya nodded, filled up a travel mug with the fresh coffee her mom made and grabbed her keys and a book before calling the dogs and loading them into her Jeep. With a quick goodbye and promise to be back in a few hours Arya was on her way with three excited dogs hanging out her windows. 

An hour later Arya is lounging on a bench reading, Ice laying at her feet in the sun while her children wrestle with each other and the other dogs in the park. She tuned out the commotion at the entrance of another dog to the park totally absorbed in her book when Nymeria jumps on the bench and tries to hide behind her, followed by another dog jumping into her lap. In the chaos she lands on the ground under both dogs, laughing and shocked. “WHAT THE HELL NYMERIA?!” She yells pushing the dogs off her and sitting up. “KODAH YOU IDIOT! I’m so sorry! He has never done that before!” Someone apologizes, reaching a hand out to help her off the ground. She looks up into brilliant blue eyes, those eyes, she would know them anywhere. “Arya!” He exclaims, thoroughly shocked to see her. She lets him pull her to her feet, Nymeria still trying to hide behind her. “I’m really so sorry, Kodah seems to have taken a serious liking to your dog, he never acts like this” he explains apologetically. “No worries I’m fine!” She brushes herself off and turns to her dog, walking in circle around her legs trying to get away from her new admirer, “Stop being such a big baby Nym, make friends!” Nymeria whines and jumps on the bench again, but Gendry’s dog, Kodah he called him, gets distracted by Ghost eager for a new friend to play with and the two go running off. Not to be left out of the fun Nymeria jumps and races after them. Arya sits again and pats the bench next to her, “Care to join me?” She smiles up at Gendry. 

He looks down at her and then the spot next to her, hesitating for a second before sitting down too. Ice settles at her feet again and she turns a little. “I really am sorry again, but they seem to be okay now” he starts. “It’s fine, truly Gendry, accidents happen.” He just nods at her and they fall into a slightly awkward silence. “So, I know Nymeria, but who are the other two” he asks, leaning over to pet the dog at her feet. “Well this one here is Ice, she is my parents’ dog and Nymeria and Ghost’s mom. My parents didn’t know she was pregnant when they found her wandering the woods near our home, all skinny and sick, but they kept her and when she had six puppies each of us kids got one. Ghost, the white one, is my brother Jon’s. You know him, right?” Gendry nods and she continues. “Well my parents have him while Jon is stationed overseas.” “Right, I remember him talking about joining the service after high school, said college wasn’t really for him. We were similar like that. How is he anyways, it’s been so long since I saw or talked to him?” 

“He is really good; his time is almost up and then he will be home for good. I’m not sure who is most excited for that, probably Ghost” she says with a smile, “It will just be nice to have my family all in one place again.” “I can understand that, my brother is a pilot and he is away from home most of the time. I’m mean I’m so proud of him, but I miss him” and Arya appreciates the understanding in his tone. “A pilot! That must be so cool, I have the worst travel bug, I just wanna see it all!” “You and me both, where is you dream trip?” he asks. “Oh, that’s easy. Africa, I would love to go on a real safari, see the lions and the elephants and the giraffes. What about you?” “Australia” he answers not missing a beat. “Definitely up there on my list, after Vietnam and Costa Rica. So, building houses, how did you get into that?” He smiles, “I love to work with my hands and I love to see a project come together. When the opportunity to start my own business with Beric, my partner, I jumped at the chance. And what do you do to afford all these lavish travel plans Ms. Stark?” He asks in a teasing tone. “No plans yet, just dreams, I’m a nurse in the city.” She states proudly. “A nurse, that suits you.” She thanks him, secretly a little more pleased than she should be at his statement. Almost two hours pass by, just asking each other questions like favorite color and favorite music and movie, when Arya finally looks down at her watch. “Oh geez! I didn’t realize how late it got. I gotta go, I still have dinner with my parents before I go back home. This has been fun Gendry, a lot of fun, it was nice seeing you again!” Before he gets a chance to say anything more she whistles for the dogs and hustles out to her car. With one last smile and a quick wave, which he returns, she is on her way home. 

When she pulls into the driveway of her parent’s house she just sits for a minute to collect her thoughts. _He’s perfect, no stop that, but its true. And as long as I only think it that’s harmless right. Besides Ned is more perfect so you don’t have anything to worry about Arya. And honestly what are the chances of seeing Gendry Baratheon again_ Yes that’s it, she has the perfect boyfriend, and a little harmless flirting had been fun, especially with someone so easy on the eyes. It doesn’t matter how much they have in common, or how easy he was to talk to, or how he just seemed to get her. Nope, none of that mattered she tells herself again, she is happy with her life and her relationship just the way it is, her and Ned are the perfect match. She just keeps repeating it to herself. It has to be true. 

***

 _How could another human being be so perfect_ He thinks to himself on his drive home. Gendry had never in his life met a woman who so perfectly fit what he thought could be his soulmate, and he had his fair share of relationships in his 30 years. They enjoy the same kinds of music, movies, and even sports. He loves her ambition, her passion for her work and her family and her pets, she has a fire that he can’t help but be drawn to. He isn’t sure what it is but he knows somehow that she belongs with him, now he just has to figure out how to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little more Arya/Gendry interaction!

**Author's Note:**

> well thats it, chapter one of my first fic ever! chapter two being worked on as i type this and i can't wait to see the response i get for this story! I hope its positive!


End file.
